


Sleep Tight, Brother

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Bubble Bath, Family Fluff, Fledgling Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel trys to put fledgling Castiel down for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight, Brother

"Alright, Its time for a bath," Gabriel said to his youngest brother. Castiel looked over his shoulder at his brother as he was patiently waiting for him to stop playing with Hannah. "I gotta go," He said to his friend. Hannah smiled. "I'll see you then," With that she turned around and walked off too standing far enough away from them, Naomi. 

Castiel turned around and walked to his brother Gabriel. "Did you have fun?" He asked his fledgling. Castiel nodded quickly. 

* * *

 "No!" Castiel screamed tossing his body out of his brother's arms.

"Cassie, we go threw this everyday. Your getting your naked ass in this tub," Gabriel pointed to the floor level tub. Castiel had hidden behind a pillar, his blue eyes peeking out. 

"I don't like it when my wings get wet." He muttered. 

"Castiel." Gabriel sighed, he put his hands on his knees. "I...don't...know..what to do?" He said. He looked over to his little brother. Castiel saw that he was. Crying. The guilt sunk in so fast, Castiel was about to cry. He ran over to his brother. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry-" With that Gabriel picked up the fledgling, and went sideways into the tub. There was a splash, and the two brothers raised there heads to the surface. Castiel was sputtering as Gabriel was laughing. 

"It's not funny!" Castiel hissed. 

"I think it is little one," Gabriel said. Castiel clamped his hands together as he looked apon his brother with an evil glare. 

Castiel blew into his cupped hands as water came out, but not onto Gabriel. It only went a few inches. Gabriel looked at his brother.

"That was pathetic," He said. 

"Stop!" Castiel snapped. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he took a sponge from the side and washed his brother. He made sure to be extra careful with his black wings. His flight feathers where peeking in, but it would be a hundred years until his wings reached the standard highth until Gabriel could teach his fledgling how to fly. 

 

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked from behind.

"Yes?" Gabriel asked as he set the sponge aside and was getting ready for to get a towel. 

"Do you love me?" He asked. Gabriel stopped from mid air from snapping his fingers for a towel. He looked at his brother.

"Look at me." He said sternly. He could see Castiel's wings prickle, in fear. He turned to face his brother. 

"When father made us, he loved us all-" Gabriel began. 

"But his favorite is Lucifer." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, father wasn't supposed to have favorites but he did, and that was Lucifer. Michael followed the orders, Lucifer was the one who didn't want to bow down to the humans, so father punished him, casting him down into the earth into the cage, with followers of Lucifer." He said. 

"What's that have to do with me?" He asked Gabriel. 

"Father didn't want you to know yet, your still a young, but I'll tell you anyway, your wings are black, so you will not be seen as you rescue the righteous man from hell." Gabriel said. 

"Father sinned didn't he?" Castiel asked. 

"What?" Gabriel asked. 

"He wasn’t supposed to have favorites, but he did, he went aginst his own rules. So there, father sinned." Castiel said. Gabriel snapped his fingers as they where gone from the tub, and dressed in there white robes now.

"That's enough questions for tonight." He said as he grabbed Castiel's hand as they walked into their nest, it was made out of the softest branch and clouds, and had a blanket. 

Gabriel layed down into the nest, as a fluff of golden and black feather flew up and floated down. Castiel layed down, snuggled up aginst his brother. Gabriel smiled as he kissed his forehead. He wrapped his wing around the fledgling bringing him closer.

For did the two angel brothers did not know was that there father was watching them. He smiled at his youngest son, who had his face pressed up aginst Gabriel's chest.

_A powerful fledgling, a powerful soldier, a powerful guardian angle._

_He could see it coming._

_He's God._

_He knows everything, and he looking forward to the future._

 


End file.
